Naruto Has A Mustache
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: Naruto grows a mustache and his wife, Sakura, is not happy about it. Things will be said, done and Naruto will be punched through the roof. But it's worth it. Right? Read to find out. Enjoy! One-Shot Humor/Romance.


**Author's Note: **My newest one-shot idea! Hope you enjoy and drop a nice review if you liked it or if the story made you laugh. Thanks for reading and here we go!

* * *

_Evening (Sakura)_

"That bastard. I ask him one small favor and he won't do it. I mean seriously its gross and just aghh, what an asshole" stormed the woman as she forcefully cleaned the house. Throwing clothes in the hamper, putting dishes in the sink, and putting things where they belong.

"And how does a Hokage get away with it. I mean it's called looking professional. Not to mention he's the first of them to do it. Maybe they didn't have one for a reason. Maybe they listened to their wives and shaved it. Asshole."

When the pinkette finally stopped cleaning, she looked around to admire her work. Her green eyes scanned the empty house as she recalled the scene from this morning.

* * *

_That Morning_

Preparing for work, a tall blonde man slipped into a robe that had the kanji for seventh and walked out of his bedroom. He walked down the hallway, stopping only once to look around the corner as if to avoid someone. Sadly for him, he wasn't as sneaky as he thought.

"Naruto is that thing still on your lip!?" yelled a petit woman with pink hair as she moved to stand in front of the blonde.

"Sakura, babe, I like it. I don't see why you want me to shave it" Naruto defended as he put his hands up in possible defense of his wife's wrath. She had asked him to shave his mustache numerous times but he just couldn't part with it.

"And besides" continued the blonde. "The Tsuchikage and Raikage say it suits me. We're like a mustache club. Even Gaara is thinking of growing one."

"Do I look like I care about any of them?" rhetorically asked the pinkette as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's not like they have to kiss you. It's like kissing a carpet!" Sakura continued to complain as she shifted her wait onto her other foot.

"Sakura, don't say that. You're going to hurt his feelings" retorted the Hokage as he rubbed his mustache playfully and with a teasing hurt expression.

"You made it a boy?" sweatdropped Sakura as her face paled at her husband's stupidity.

"Of course. If I had a girl on my face, I'd be cheating and I wouldn't do that to you. This way, he's sort of just hanging out."

"You never sit on my face lately anyway" Naruto mumbled as he went to walk around his wife. "Look babe Shikamaru's waiting at wo-…" began the blonde before he noticed the killing intent oozing from his love.

"What was that? I don't what? Na-ru-to!" shouted Sakura as she punched her husband through the roof and into the sky towards the Hokage tower. As bits of wood fell from the broken ceiling, Sakura yelled out to Naruto even though he most likely couldn't hear her.

"Fine go to work! And of course I don't anymore. Who wants a fuzzy ferret down there?!"

"Asshole" hissed Sakura as she realized he couldn't hear her and so, she decided to clean up the mess she created as well as the rest of the house.

* * *

_Present_

Sakura was in the master bedroom making the bed when she heard the door open. She had been with Naruto for so long that she had discovered his routine.

"Knocks over the coat rack, picks it up with a grunt, puts robe on it, and plops down on the coach" counted Sakura as she put a finger up for every step. She was became confused when she noticed that his usual plop noise never came. Instead she just heard foot prints approaching.

"_Weird, he never comes looking for me unless it's important since Shikamaru overworks him so much. Surprising since he himself is so lazy_" thought Sakura with a laugh as she watched the door open to reveal her husband.

However this was a husband of a different look. A less hairy look.

"You shaved!" the pinkette cried out as she ran up to meet him with a huge hug. "For me?"

"_Actually it was for me_" thought Naruto as he let a perverted smirk cross his face. "Of course I did. Shikamru told me he learned that 'the wife is always right' from dealing with Ino so I figured I'd test that notion out."

"And don't you forget it" laughed Sakura as she kissed her husband passionately to which he reciprocated with equal intensity. Breaking away, they stared into each other's eyes until Sakura broke the silence.

"See? Without the mustache, we can go back to how things were romantically. Kissing included"

"Oh does that mean, you know?" asked Naruto as Sakura looked at him with confusion in her features.

"I'll take that as a yes" laughed Naruto as he picked his wife up bridal style and led her to the bedroom.

"_The wife isn't always right. Shikamru is_" thought Naruto with a smirk as he kissed his wife again.

_TheFlashPirates Narration_

And like that, Sakura sat on Naruto's face and the chapter of Naruto's mustache was at an end. Santa's beard, here we come!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay so here it is. My shortest one shot to date and yes it's a one-shot. No beards haha. That was just a joke. So let me know what you thought of it. I don't know how I feel about it.

Inspiration from my friend **FatilityMass** and **Stickersman50**! Also check out **objection234 **and his crossover of Naruto and Nisekoi.

P.S- If you haven't seen Nisekoi go see it! Thanks for reading and stick around for more stories.


End file.
